HADES
by demonchildrenwalktheearth
Summary: harry comes out to his friend and ron goes berzek. harry runs and finds 5 people who might just help him out of his trouble. 5 ocs, drarry,dark!harry, ron/Dumbledore-bashing, and a very strange tale. have fun ;3
1. hades

_yay!** my first hp fic^^ anyway, this chapter doesn't have much in it so sorry if you find it boring. next chap will be much better,**_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU RON!" i screamed when he had punched me in the face, out of nowhere. i stood up and grabbed onto my cheek, staring at him in shock.

"what do you mean, what's wrong with me!? you're the one with a problem you fucking fag!" he took out his wand i threw a string of hexes at me, all of which i dodged, but it hurt that he would do that.

"y'know what?!" i screamed at him, "i thought you were my friend! apparently not, you asshole!" i grabbed my trunk and ran out the door. i wasnt paying attention to where i was going, and ended up at the lake. "where are you going?" i heard someone say. i turned around and saw 5 other students(none of which i had seen before)staring at me, "i- i was just walking..." a boy wearing a black hood stepped up, "with your trunk? you're lying"

"i got into a fight with a friend, okay."

"it was ron wasn't it."

"uh-uh-wah-..."

"kali heard you yelling from her room."

"who?"

they all just stared at me. it was creepy. a tan girl with blue streaks in her hair walked up to me and introduced herself "hello. im kali." she stated simply. she pointed to the tan boy in the hood "thats grim" next a girl with pale skin and long black hair, "lilith", and a girl with short cut dark brown hair, "and lucy." "nice to meet you...?" i was getting kinda nervous with them watching me, so i started to walk away, only to find lilith im front of him "don't go." she said, to which everyone gasped (apparently she doesn't talk much). "um...i have to go."

"no you don't. ron i still angry, so you can't go back to your dorm, most of slytherin hates you, hufflepuff is full of you _adoring _fans and ravenclaw is just awkward around you."

i stared in shock. 'how...' i thought."give me a reason to stay." i said stubbornly."we want to talk to you, and we won't reject you like the others." "fine. what do you want?"

"we want you to be our friend." kali said, with a genuine smile, "we can't bare to see someone put down, for being themselves."

grim quickly added "we don't judge, and we don't hate. plus, you seem like our kind of guy."

i thought about it for a second, and saddened. i already know that gryffindor won't really except me, ron probably told them already. they were right, and i knew it. i have nowhere else to go.

"sure." i finally said, "that'd be cool"

they had huge smiles on their faces, and lucy stepped up. "thats awesome, just..." she paused, looking uncertain. "what about your name? i mean theres nothing wrong with it just...if it changed, it would show people your sincerely one of use." "what would i change it to?" i asked, and they all looked at me in thought.

lucy leaned over to me and put a hand on my cheek, "your eyes" she said. i must have had a puzzled look on my face, because she continued."they're green, like cold fire so i was thinking HADES."(AN: well, if blue fire is supposed to be the hottest, i think i'd be cool if green fire was cold. just my imagination, i guess.) i thought about it and looked at her. "yeah, i like that. thanks."

we all cheered, and celebrated at the arrival of the newest outcast, hades.

~~time skip~~ a few hours~~

"hey kali, where am i gonna go?" i asked as we were walking. "with us." she said simply, and kept walking. "but where?" they all pause, and look at me. "wherever we want." grim stated and we kept walking. hen we stopped we were at the room of requirements. we walked into a dorm decorated in black and purple. there were 6 beds, three on each side of the room, each with a name carved on to it and a dresser next to it, a door at the side of the room(which i guessed was the bathroom) i found the bed with my name on it and saw my stuff laid out on it. i sat on the bed and put my stuff in the dresser, then sat on the bed. kali walked over and sat down next to me. "hades, do you want to sleep or come with us, to get the rest of your stuff." 'if i go, ill have to face them...but...' "sure, i'll go."

_**so fraking sorry if this chapter was boring or anything. tell me in the reviews beacuse i don't really like how it came out, but it was the best yey, and i had to get this out there.**_

_**~lust-ler**_

_**p. else obsessed with jerk!ron? i think he fit the story well. bye! try not to hate me too much!**_


	2. WHAT?

**yay! next chapter! i don't update much, because i'm banned from the computer, don't get to write much, just got into jr high, dad is crazy, etc. but you didn't come to see me whine! you came for the story! so on with it!**

we walked to the gryffindor common room, getting plenty of stares and whispers as we walked. when we got to the fat lady, she sneered at me, "oh hello _fairy..._i mean harry." i was about to answer, when kali piped in, "YOUR ABOUT AS GOOD AT INSULTS, AS YOU ARE GETTING A DATE! now let us in of were gettingMcGonagall!" the fat lady, reluctantly opened up, obviously upset. we got in, and a huge black cat leaped on me so hard i fell over. it stared at me with wild red eyes then looked to grim. still laying on my chest i watched as it turned into a boy, with pitch

black hair and dark red eyes, a good head taller than me.

"who's he grim? getting rid of me already?" he said getting off me. grim sighed, and smacked him on the back of the head. "this is hades, the new guy, and trust me, i couldn't get rid of you if i wanted to." the boy grinned then looked at me. "so your hades, huh? well, im loki!" he said looking over me,"well, what are you doing here? you've got quite a bad rep nowadays." i looked around the room to see everyone was either staring at me, or whispering about me. i frowned,"i just came to get my stuff. doesn't matter." i hurried into my dorm, running past everyone else, barely noticing a stream of brown hair staring, and closed the door behind me.

i packed my remaining items into an old bag and swung the door open to see ron glaring at the door,probably hoping it would explode. "mmm. back i see, faggot?" i smirked, "well, i don't know who your talking to, considering i'm not a cigarette, but i just came to get my stuff." ron huffed and pushed past me in anger, i laughed to myself, but was interrupted by screams and crashes coming from the common room.

i ran down and saw grim,, lucy, lilith, kali, and loki, along with...dean and seamus? on the other side were a group of sixth,and seventh years, with a first year on the floor crying. i ran over and yell "what the hell happened?"

they all turned to me and loki stepped up. "me and grim were just chatting, holding hands, the usual. when this first year -he points to the boy- came up and asked us something. then this turd - points to a seventh year- comes over and smacks him, saying to stay away from us 'queers'. so we tell him not to hit him and he starts going after grim and i lose it. so lilith comes and holds me back, while i yell at this prick, and a few of his friends come over so lucy and kali come over, bringing an of of the closet dean and seamus out with them. so we get into a yelling match, and you come down." he then stepped back.

i sighed, and picked the kid up of the floor, holding him like a toddler getting burped.,"what's you name kid?" he sniffed, and i could feel his tears on my neck "gabriel." i carried him over to a chair, set him down chair and fixed his hair, "are you ok?" he simply nodded, i turned towards the 6/7th years "calm the fuck down, and don't hit kids, you asshole." now to the outcasts, dean and seamus "i've got my stuff, so lets go, you two...do whatever you want."

seamus shrugged "we're gonna go shag."

dean:"i call top!"

seamus: "no fair! you got it last time!"

and they both ran off. i sighed and looked to the others seeing a mix of shock and trying-not-to-laugh. we left, trying to get the images out of our heads, and went back to the room of requirements. i was almost used to the looks by now...almost. grim looked to me and laughed, "when we get to the room, ill show you how to really make em look."

i thought about that, until i had noticed we had stopped, and at the RoR (i have to pay more attention!). Completely exhausted, flopped onto my bed and looked towards the others. "i'm so fucking tired, guys!" grim laughed, "too bad. i told you i'd show you how to make 'em look, so make over time! " now i was scared...

_**ok, secomd chapter, done. took forever. bye bye!**_


End file.
